culturefandomcom-20200222-history
What a Way to Go!
| narrator = | starring = Shirley MacLaine Paul Newman Robert Mitchum Dean Martin Gene Kelly Robert Cummings Dick Van Dyke | music = Nelson Riddle | cinematography = Leon Shamroy | editing = Marjorie Fowler | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = }} | runtime = 111 minutes | country = United States | language = English French | budget = $3.75 millionSolomon, Aubrey. ''Twentieth Century Fox: A Corporate and Financial History (The Scarecrow Filmmakers Series). Lanham, Maryland: Scarecrow Press, 1989. ISBN 978-0-8108-4244-1. p254 | gross = $11,180,531[http://www.the-numbers.com/movies/1964/0WWYG.php Box Office Information for What a Way to Go!] The Numbers. Retrieved 2013-04-30. | preceded by = | followed by = }} What a Way to Go! is a 1964 American black comedy directed by J. Lee Thompson and starring Shirley MacLaine, Paul Newman, Robert Mitchum, Dean Martin, Gene Kelly, Bob Cummings and Dick Van Dyke. Plot In a dream-like pre-credit sequence, Louisa May Foster (Shirley MacLaine), dressed as a black-clad widow, descends a pink staircase in a pink mansion. As she reaches the bottom, she is followed by pall-bearers carrying a pink coffin. As they round the bend in the staircase, the pallbearers drop the coffin, which slides down the stairs, leading into the opening titles. Louisa tries to give away more than $200 million to the U.S. government Internal Revenue Service, which believes it an April Fools' Day joke. Louisa ends up sobbing on the couch of an unstable psychiatrist (Robert Cummings). Louisa tries to explain her motivation for giving away all that money, leading into a series of flashbacks combined with occasional fantasies from Louisa's point of view. We meet Louisa as a young, idealistic girl. Her mother (Margaret Dumont in her final film role), fixated on money, pushes for Louisa to marry Leonard Crawley (Dean Martin), the richest man in town. Louisa instead chooses Edgar Hopper (Dick Van Dyke), an old school friend who, inspired by Henry David Thoreau, lives a simple life. They marry and are poor but happy, shown through a silent film spoof with the underlying motif, "Love Conquers All." Their life is idyllic until Hopper, hurt and angry by Crawley ridiculing how they live, decides to aim for success. Neglecting Louisa in order to provide a better life for her, he builds his small store into a tremendous empire, running Crawley out of business. But in so doing, Hopper literally works himself to death. Now a millionaire, Louisa vows never to marry again. She travels to Paris, where she meets Larry Flint (Paul Newman), an avant-garde artist who is driving a taxi. Louisa falls in love with Flint and they marry, living an idyllic life and bohemian lifestyle, shown through a foreign-film spoof. Flint invents a machine which converts sounds into paint on canvas. One day, Louisa plays classical music and it produces a beautiful painting which Flint sells (his first significant sale). Buoyed by success, he creates more and more paintings, becoming hugely successful. Obsessed now, he builds larger machines to do the painting. Flint relentlessly produces art until, one night, the machines turn on their creator and beat him to death. Even richer but more depressed, Louisa decides to return to the United States. She misses her flight, but meets Rod Anderson (Robert Mitchum), a well-known business tycoon. He offers her a lift on his jet, Melissa. At first she finds him cold and calculating, but Louisa sees his softer side on the flight. They are married shortly after landing. They live a lush and idyllic life, depicted through a fantasy sequence spoofing the glamorous big-budget films of the '50s. Fearful of losing him like her first two husbands if he threw himself back into his work, Louisa convinces Rod to sell everything and retire to a small farm and to Melissa, his prized cow. Rod mistakenly attempts to milk Melrose, his bull, who kicks him through the wall of the barn, leaving Louisa a widow again. Now fantastically wealthy, Louisa wanders the United States. In a café in a small town, she meets Pinky Benson (Gene Kelly), a performer who does corny musical numbers in clown makeup and costume. Management loves him because Pinky's act never distracts the customers from eating and drinking. Once again, Louisa falls in love and gets married. They live an idyllic life on Pinky's run-down houseboat, depicted through a film sequence spoofing big Hollywood musicals. On her husband's birthday, Louisa suggests that Pinky perform without make-up, to save time. Never noticed before, Pinky is suddenly noticed by the customers. Virtually overnight, he becomes a Hollywood star. He neglects his wife in his pursuit of fame. Everything in his life is pink. He is such a beloved star, Pinky's adoring public tramples him to death after the premiere of one of his films. (His is the funeral we see in the opening scene.) After listening to her story, the psychiatrist proposes to Louisa, who turns him down, after which he suffers an accident and is knocked out. In comes the janitor, who Louisa recognizes as Leonard Crawley (Martin), no longer the wealthy man he used to be. Leonard and Louisa marry, living a poor but idyllic life on a farm with their four children. The story ends when Leonard apparently strikes oil with his tractor. Louisa becomes distraught, thinking her curse has struck again, until oil company representatives show up and inform them that Leonard has merely damaged a pipeline. They are still poor but happy. Cast * Shirley MacLaine ... Louisa May Foster * Paul Newman ... Larry Flint * Robert Mitchum ... Rod Anderson, Jr. * Dean Martin ... Leonard 'Lennie' Crawley * Gene Kelly ... Pinky Benson * Robert Cummings ... Dr. Victor Stephanson * Dick Van Dyke ... Edgar Hopper * Margaret Dumont ... Mrs. Foster * Anton Arnold ... Mr. Foster * Lou Nova ... Trentino * Fifi D'Orsay ... Baroness * Maurice Marsac ... Rene * Wally Vernon ... Agent * Jane Wald ... Polly * William Tracy ... Hollywood Lawyer * Johnnie Davis ... Ned * Tom Conway ... Lord Kensington * Queenie Leonard ... Lady Kensington * Pamelyn Ferdin ... Geraldine Crawley, age 4 * Jeff Fithian ... Jonathan Crawley, age 5 * Bill Corcoran ... Leonard Crawley, Jr., age 7 * Anthony Eustrel ... Willard * Milton Frome ... Lawyer * Army Archerd ... TV Announcer * Reginald Gardiner ... Mad Pink Painter * Phil Arnold ... Publicity and Press Agent * Roy Gordon ... Minister * Sid Gould ... Movie Executive * Joe Gray ... Customer * Jack Greening ... Chester * Marcel Hillaire ... French Lawyer * Mark Bailey ... Rod Anderson's Private Airline Pilot * Burt Mustin ... Crawleyville Lawyer * Dick Wilson ... Driscoll * Teri Garr ... Dancer in the Kelly/MacLaine shipboard musical * Arlene Harris ... Sour woman in club audience * Paula Lane ... Movie Executive's Girl * Marjorie Bennett ... Mrs. Freeman * Myrna Ross ... Party Girl * Barbara Bouchet ... Girl on Plane * Helene Winston ... Doris Production When the film began production in 1962, the role of Louisa May Foster had been intended for Marilyn Monroe, and the original script had been tailored to fit her talents. The film had been assigned to Monroe as a part of her new contract she had signed with 20th Century-Fox, stating that she would be paid $1 million to star in What a Way to Go! and to complete the troubled Something's Got to Give. After Monroe's mysterious death, filming was postponed, until she was replaced the following year by Shirley MacLaine. Ironically, the swimming pool set in the Pinky Benson sequences is the same set (with some minor redressing) used for Something's Got to Give. Shirley MacLaine was quoted as saying that she was happy to work with "Edith Head with a $500,000 budget, seventy-two hairstyles to match the gowns, and a three-and-a-half-million-dollar gem collection loaned out by Harry Winston of New York. Pretty good perks, I'd say." Robert Mitchum's role was originally meant for Frank Sinatra but Sinatra suddenly wanted several times more money than what the other male leads received. The studio refused Sinatra's demands; Gregory Peck was sought but he was unavailable. Shirley MacLaine recommended Mitchum to director J. Lee Thompson who recommended him to the studio.p.377 Server, Lee Baby, I Don't Care 2002 St. Martin's Griffin Johnnie Davis and William Tracy had previously starred together in Brother Rat. Notes This film marked the last performance for two well known Hollywood performers: Tom Conway (George Sanders' brother), best known for his roles in The Falcon series; and Margaret Dumont, best known as a foil for Groucho Marx in several Marx Brothers Films. Reception Box office performance What a Way to Go! premiered on May 12, 1964, and grossed $11,180,531 at the US box office, earning $6.1 million in US theatrical rentals.Solomon p 229. See also "Big Rental Pictures of 1964", Variety, 6 January 1965 p 39. It was the 11th highest grossing film of 1964. Awards What a Way to Go! was nominated for Academy Awards for Best Art Direction (Jack Martin Smith, Ted Haworth, Walter M. Scott, Stuart A. Reiss) and Best Costumes by Edith Head and Moss Mabry, a BAFTA Best Foreign Actress Award for Shirley MacLaine, a Laurel award for Best Comedy and Best Comedy performer for Paul Newman, and an American Cinema Editors Eddie award for best editor for Marjorie Fowler. It won a Locarno Film Festival award for Best Actor for Gene Kelly. See also *List of American films of 1964 References External links * * * * * Complete Dialogue Category:1964 films Category:English-language films Category:French-language films Category:1960s musical comedy films Category:1960s romantic comedy films Category:American musical comedy films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American films Category:American romantic musical films Category:American black comedy films Category:Films directed by J. Lee Thompson Category:20th Century Fox films